End of the Year, Finally
by Sensei-Briefs
Summary: School is finally out for Ichigo. Renji is like always, waiting for him. When things start to happen though, problems occur. What are they gonna do? Ren/Ichi. Story is better than this review. Putting complete for now, thinking where to go with it.
1. After School has never been so Fun

**End of the Year**

Ichigo sat in his desk totally unaware of what his teacher was saying, of course it didn't help that all he could think about was that pineapple.

'_Damn him, making me always think about him…'_

_-----------_

"Curse school for being so long." Renji sat at Ichigo's computer looking though random sites that were sort of interesting, but not really caring. All he could think about was Ichigo. "Come on hurry up!''

-----------

The bell rang and Ichigo jumped out of his desk, he was NOT missing another afternoon at home because of stupid school things, especially since it was the last day.

"Hey Ichigo," came a horde of voices.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"You wanna come to the movies tonight? Everyone's celebrating the last day of school!" Keigo basically yelled in his face.

"Sorry guys, I'm celebrating my own way."

"Awe, damn Ichigo, you're no fun," he complained.

"That's ok Ichigo, will see ya later. Say hi to Renji for us will ya?" Orihime said, then everyone walked away.

"Y-yeah sure, see ya guys." Ichigo was still dumbstruck when they would say weird stuff like that.

Ichigo slowly walked home compensating over ideas. Everyone already knew, of course, they knew, it was hard to deny. He was gay. It was Rukia's fault that every one knew. She was "sleeping" in his closet during a very random make out session with Renji one night. Luckily, nothing other than that happed that day when usually something would have.

Ichigo shuttered. The next school day after that little incident, everyone was looking at him all weird. Naturally it was Keigo who came and asked him what happened between them with Rukia snickering and then laughing in the corner of the room. Ichigo got pissed like always and skipped out of school that day. The weeks after that were worse than that day though, everyone knew, but he eventually got over it, after everyone quit asking him of he was gay, and even had Renji meet him after school just for the heck of it to do whatever they wanted to.

Ichigo's house came into view. '_Finally…'_ He unlatched the gate and as he looked up he saw that flash of red hair coming towards him. A small smile formed on his face.

"Hey there Ichigo, been waitin' for ya all day."

"I had school you idiot."

"I know but it was the last day. Did ya even do anythin'?"

"Not really, but what does that matter?"

"Ya coulda skipped or somthin'."

"Everyone could have guessed why I would have and that's why I didn't. I don't need rumors already. Can we just go inside already? I'm tired and pissed as hell."

"Ooo scary, but sure, it's your house."

Ichigo splattered the contents of his bag on the floor of his room, it made a reasonable mess. There were lots of pencils, broken and whole, notebooks that still looked new, papers from the beginning of the year and many other things that Ichigo never got ride of or used.

"Gees, ever heard of locker cleanout?"

"Yeah it's called the end of the year."

"Don't be smart with me ya strawberry."

"Whatever, you pineapple."

A grin spread across Renji's face. He caught Ichigo around his waist. "Well school's over and we have the whole summer together. What do ya wanna do?"

----------------

HAHA cliff hanger! I love it. There will be more so don't worry your pretty little heads.


	2. Fun Time

**End of the Year Ch. 2**

A grin spread across Renji's face. He caught Ichigo around his waist. "Well school's over and we have the whole summer together. What do ya wanna do?"

"I don't know what I wanna do, but I have a guess at what you wanna do."

"You guess right…" Renji turned Ichigo around and planted a much needed kiss on his lips. Ichigo froze but eventually moved his lips with him. Renji stopped when he needed to breathe, "This year was way too long. It never seemed like you were home. We can never do anything either, because of your sisters always here. But today I don't care!"

"Renji what are you…"

Renji tackled Ichigo onto his bed. "Renji, what the hell? Get off of me."

"Shut up would ya." He kissed Ichigo again, this time to make him be quiet.

Ichigo gave in; Renji's lips were like ice cream, melting into perfect place along with his. A soft moan escaped his mouth.

"See I knew you wanted this Ichi…" Renji breathed heavily.

"Shut up! So what if I do, I can't help it, we haven't done this forever."

"I know…" Renji sneaked his hand up Ichigo's shirt and felt the teen shutter when he slowly skinned over his erect nipple.

"Not…Fair…" Ichigo threw his arms around Renji's neck, forcing their lips to meet again. This kiss, however, was for more lustful than needy. Renji brushed his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip, begging to deepen this already deep kiss. After mush hesitation, Ichigo let him through. Renji pillaged through the wet cavern, claiming what was, still and always will be his.

"Damn Ichi…" Renji staggered, gasping for air, "When did you get so forceful?"

"What does it matter?" Ichigo started fiddling with the buttons on Renji's shirt, "Why would you care all of a sudden?"

"Well it doesn't really matter…" he nibbled on Ichigo's jaw line while also loosening the boy tie, "Just wonderin how this is all gonna work out this time, ya know?"

Ichigo finally got Renji's shirt off and looked up at the older man. So many scares from countless battles, and the endless tribal tattoos covered Renji's perfectly toned tan torso. Ichigo could look at Renji's body all day if he had the time.

Renji was complexly unaware of the teen gawking at him. All he could think about was the now shirtless boy underneath him, pale ivory skin, soft brown eyes, and a mess of orange hair, perfect in his eyes.

Ichigo realized Renji was staring at him and quickly turned away and blushed.

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji whispered.

He turned back to be ambushed once again by Renji's mouth. It was a very odd kiss for Ichigo, it wasn't needy, wild, or lustful as usual. Rather, just loving.

Ichigo felt Renji unbutton his pants reliving growing pressure. He quickly followed by helping Renji relived his own burden.

"Heh heh, thanks."

"Y-yeah sure," he replyed.

"Fun time!" Renji smashed their lips together in a lush filled kiss, moving his hands along Ichigo's torso.

The door slammed open, "ICHIGO!!!", came an all too familiar sing song voice. Isshin stood in the door way, "What the hell?", with a really confused look on his face.

HAHA another cliff hanger!!! I'm so mean sorry guys.

There will be more so don't worry. Read and Replay THANKS!!!


	3. Struk Down

End of the Year, Finally Ch. 3

The door slammed open, "ICHIGO!!!", came an all too familiar sing song voice. Isshin stood in the door way, "What the hell?", with a really confused look on his face.

"Dad what the hell?! GET OUT!" Ichigo through a pillow at Isshin, unmoving him.

"Um…Ichigo, can I talk to you…now?"

"Fine. Renji get off of me."

"Just great…" Renji growled under his breath. He crawled off of Ichigo, quickly buttoning his pants, with a horrible expression on his face, grumbling to himself.

Isshin turned and left, Ichigo trailing a few feet behind, buttoning his pants.

Isshin went downstairs and stopped in the living room, "When?"

"When what?"

"When did you realize you…um…liked guys?"

"Oh…um…about a year ago. I kept it a secret for a long time though,"

"So I guess the guy up there is," Isshin cleared his throat, "your boyfriend."

"Ahh, yeah. He is."

"No more."

"Huh, what?" Ichigo didn't understand.

"No more. I won't have a son with a boyfriend. I don't care how long you have been together, get RID of him."

"But dad that isn't fair! You don't even know Renji! He's the great guy I know! He's…"

"Ichigo!" Isshin yelled, taking Ichigo by surprise at his tone, "This ISN'T what your mother would have wanted!"

Ichigo looked at the floor, defeated, "Fine… but I _**won't**_forgive you for this." Ichigo went back upstairs to his room. He opened the door to find Renji sitting on his bed. Ichigo didn't leave the doorway nor look up.

"Ichigo? What's the matter?"

A tear rolled down Ichigo's face, "Get out."

"What, Ichi, you can't be serious?"

"I am. Just…j-just get out."

"If that's what you want, but remember. I still love ya." Renji walked out shutting the door behind him, taking half of Ichigo's heart with him.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, "I love ya too damn it."

"Ichigo…" he looked up. Rukia was sitting in his window sill, "I don't think I've ever seen you this broken up before."

"Shut up wouldja. My dad is a super asshole and just mage my heart rip in two by making me get rid of Renji."

"Why didn't you tell him about you guys right away?"

"Because I didn't think he would care. He always let me live my life the way I wanted, but…" Several tears streamed from Ichigo's eyes.

"Go talk to Renji tomorrow, I saw him leave when I came up, he looks just as bad as you now, K?"

"Alright. Hey, um, you wanna get lost for a while. I wanna be by myself."

"Sure and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be alright." Rukia smiled, and then left.

Ichigo picked himself off the floor then laid down on his bed. Falling asleep while thinking about the odd loving kiss he and Renji shared.

--

Well that was interesting. People were kinda OOC but wouldn't you be? I know I would.

Not done yet! I still have some more coming eventually. Stupid Isshin. _ leave Renji and Ichigo alone!!! ^_^


	4. A Chance

End of the Year, Finally Ch. 4

Ichigo sat at the table messing with his mushy cereal in front of him. Karin ate her cereal slowly; seeming knowing something was wrong, while Yuzu was busy making breakfast for Isshin. Ichigo barely slept last night and had dark circles under his eyes that were puffy from soundless tears that morning.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin yelled, roundhouse kicking at the orange-haired boy.

Ichigo barely managed to dodge being as tired and upset as he was. "Stop fucking around with me!!!! You already destroyed my life!!!! Leave me the hell alone!!!!!!!!" Ichigo stomped upstairs to his room.

"What's his problem?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"DAMN him!" Ichigo sore, slamming his door.

"Gees Ichigo, shut the door hard enough?"

"Rukia? What do you want?"

"Sneak out the window and go see Renji already. I'll cover for ya, ok?"

"But…"

"You are a soul reaper Ichigo. So grow some damn balls and go see your boyfriend already!!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore…." sighed Ichigo.

"Yes he is, I went to talk to Renji after I talked to you last night and he said you only said to get out not, 'I wanna brake up', so as far as he's concerned, you guys are still together."

"Really? He said that?"

"Yes."

"Ok I'll go. Thanks for covering for me Rukia." Ichigo jumped out the window flipping onto the roof, so his damn dad wouldn't notice, and leapt from building to building till he came to Urahara's shop.

"Hey Ichigo. He's inside all I ask is if you guys wanna do anything, go somewhere other than the store. Have fun." Urahara welcomed.

"Y-yeah sure see ya." Ichigo slid open doors while sprinting through the shop, all to find his beloved redhead.

He found him.

"Ichi…" Renji was sitting on the floor, red hair around his shoulders, eyes dark and puffy, "Sorry 'bout last night. It was mostly my fault."

"No it wasn't."

"Ichigo…" he stood, "Come here." Renji grabbed Ichigo's shirt and shoved him into the wall, attacking his face with every ounce of lust he could muster.

Tongues dueled, hands roamed, air was lost.

Renji moved to Ichigo's neck nibbling and sucking on the soft sensitive flesh, making a mark that said Ichigo was his and his alone.

"Renji…we can't not here."

"Urahara?"

"Urahara."

Renji growled, "Damn it. Where then?"

"Like I know."

Knock, knock….. "I only told Ichigo no in the _**store, **_I said nothing about the training area."

"Huh? Oh…… well then…. Thanks Urahara." Renji smirked.

"No sweat. Have fun boys…" he walked off.

"Quite and invitation, isn't it my sweet strawberry?" he growled in Ichigo's ear.

"Y-yeah, now cut that out…" he thought quickly,"…for now."

"Let's go." Renji picked up Ichigo bridle style.

"What the hell, put me down! I'm ain't a girl."

"What are you talking about? You're my girl, my manly, hot girl."

Ichigo turned cherry red. "Shut up, I'm not a girl."

Renji laughed, "You're right, because if you were I wouldn't love ya the way I do, so… You're my manly hot, man. Better? Let's go already!!"

Renji carried him off, Ichigo red the whole way.

--

Wow an update!!!! Well there's more comin. I can only write when there's no one around which doesn't happen very often. What's gonna happen now? Well every fan girl knows so… just gotta wait.


	5. Secrets are the Best

End of the Year, Finally Ch.5

Renji landed gracefully on the ground, jumping atop the latter, with Ichigo in his arms.

"I have a hell of a surprise for ya Ichi. I made it a while ago with hope we'd use it soon, but I kinda forgot about it till now and hey, we get to use it." Renji walked a long ways from the latter, to a formation of rocks that didn't look natural, like everything else in the training area. Three huge rocks were pushed together with a small crack on the side to squeeze through. Renji put Ichigo down and pulled him through the crack, to revile a small room like area in between the rocks.

"What the hell is all of this Renji?" The rock room had everything a normal bedroom would. There was a mattress on the floor, sheets pillows and everything, a big comfy lazy boy chair, rugs to look like carpet, and a door like piece of wood to cover the crack in between the rocks, complete with a lock. The most interesting thing by far, though, was a big box with oodles of sex toys in it right next to the bed "Ahhhh, Renji what the HELL is all of that?!"

"Ya like? I thought we'd maybe try some stuff out later if ya want," he leaned into Ichigo's ear, "Kay?"

Ichigo blushed, "Ren… I don't know what to say."

"Don't say a thing…" Renji kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips, closing the door like wood and locking the latch to not be interrupted.

"Ren…ji…" Ichigo mumbled in between breaths.

"I know… I know." Renji maneuvered them over to the mattress on the floor, and pushed Ichigo down onto it, quickly fallowing him and kissing him again, this time with more passion.

Renji striped Ichigo of his shirt, again seeing the soft pale flesh of his strawberry. After gawking for a bit, Renji seethed Ichigo's neck traveling down to his nipple, then his belly button. Ichigo lay limp like on the mattress, blissfully taking in all that Renji's skilled tongue had to offer. "Ren that… feels….great…"

"Of course it does, I'm doing it to ya…" Renji chuckled under his breath. He came back up to once again capture Ichigo's lips. Ichigo moaned as Renji's knee came in contact to his lower half. Hearing him moan, Renji became instantly hard. "You're a card ya know that Ichi…"

"Am I?" Renji ground his hips into Ichigo, making him release the sweet noises Renji loved. "Y-you're one yourself…"

Renji unbuttoned Ichigo pants, relieving his beloved strawberry. Ichigo did the same, knowing all to well the uncomfortable pressure it made.

"Heh heh, thanks…"

"Y-yeah no problem…" Ichigo blushed.

Renji seethed Ichigo lips while carefully pulling down Ichigo's pants and boxers.

"A-already?"

"Hell ya, I'm _**not **_getting interrupted again." Renji grabbed Ichigo's manhood and began stroking it to his own rhythm.

"Ah…R-renji…" Ichigo grabbed on to Renji's neck, placing his head in the crook of Renji's shoulder, biting on his bottom lip.

Renji reached over to the box of random sex toys and pulled out a bottle of lube, far beyond ready to fuck his little strawberry into the mattress. He stopped stroking Ichigo and plunged a well coated finger into his puckering hole. Ichigo whimpered into Renji's ear, making him feel bad about giving no warning.

"Sorry… I can't help it."

"Sokay… it's better now." Renji jammed in two, scissoring them back and forth, earning many a moan and mewls from his lover.

Renji skillfully stripped himself of his own pants, and pulled out of Ichigo, who was now well prepared, and writhing beneath him of the lack of friction he now wanted, and coated himself with lube, positioning him at Ichigo entrance.

"Ready?" He growled in Ichigo's ear.

"Yeah just do it…" Renji plunged in, as Ichigo whimpered beneath him, stopping so he could get used to it.

"Move damn it…" Renji obliged, thrusting into Ichigo full throttle, hitting the bundle of nerves that was Ichigo's prostate first try. Ichigo moan deeply in pleasure, making Renji moan in turn.

"Damn Ichi… I love the sounds you make…" He began moving faster, dang near sending Ichigo over the edge.

"R-renji…I'm gonna…."

"No you aren't, not without me…." He once again reached over to the box and slipped something out. Ichigo felt it before he could do anything about it.

"What the hell is that?"

"Cock ring, deal with it…"

"D-damn you…Renji…"

Renji growled leaning into Ichigo's ear, "Say it again Ichi, say my name again…"

"R-ren…ji…." Ichigo was extremely uncomfortable with the ring around him, his mind was so foggy and the growing pressure was damn near unbearable, "Take it off...please…"

"Almost… give me a minute." He was so close, and he hated making Ichigo uncomfortable to the point of begging.

Renji reached down to Ichigo's member and slipped the ring off, both yelled as the came together.

Both boys were spent, they were panting hard as the rode out the last of their orgasms. Renji withdrew from his strawberry and fell to the side of him. Ichigo turned to his pineapple and wrapped his arms around him. "That was great…"

Renji chuckled, "Glad ya thought so." Ichigo smiled, something he rarely did, except with Renji, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Renji kissed Ichigo's forehead, "Love ya, ya stupid strawberry," then also drifted peacefully into sleep.

--

Awe…. So cute! I tell ya that was really interesting to write for my first lemon. I got about half way through the sex scene when I remembered the box of, uhum, toys, so I had to jam that into it somewhere, not as great as I imagined it, but hey it will suffice.

Well I'm not done yet, there will be more. Can't forget about the asshole that is Isshin, right?? Well I'm done ranting now.


	6. Gone

End of the Year, Finally Ch. 6

Ichigo fluttered his eyes, waking up so slowly. His body hurt and he couldn't really remember why. He looked around at his surrounding. Memories flickered back into his mind, and he smirked. He stretched a little, seeing just how much he could move his sore body. Not much.

'Where's Renji at?' he thought. He looked around for that wonderful red head.

Renji wasn't there. "Damn it. Where is he?' Ichigo rose from the mattress on the floor and got dressed in his clothes from yesterday. Ichigo hobbled out of the crack in the rocks, still looking for Renji. "Where in the hell is he?" Ichigo walked for the big ladder that led up to the shop.

Ichigo got to the top and looked around. No one was there. No one. "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

"Ichigo, there you are."

"You……" Ichigo knew that voice. How did he know where he was? It was his dad.

"Yes, me. You look a sight Ichigo. Have a rough night?" Isshin asked, implying the obvious.

"T-that's none of your business."

"Oh I think it is. You're my son after all."

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone. They didn't want to see you anymore and left till you leave."

"That's a lie. They wouldn't leave me here. Especially Renji," he added to himself.

"Then where are they?"

"You tell me! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you dad?! What did you do!?"

"I got rid of your little boyfriend. Captain Kuchiki came to take his lieutenant back."

"WHAT!!!?" Ichigo was so astonished. How the hell did his dad, of all people, know about the soul society?

"Why dad? What the hell did he ever do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me, just what he did to you."

"What did he do?! I don't get it! Just tell me!"

"He turned you into someone your not Ichigo! Come to your senses. Is he that worth it, getting all worked up about?"

"Hell yes!"

"Ichigo! Think about what you are saying! He's a guy!"

"What the hell does that matter!?"

"It in general matters! What is wrong with you? You never, EVER acted like you would end up liking guys Ichigo. Then one day, some guy shows up and suddenly you like them! It's not right!"

"Why does that madder?" Ichigo sighed, composing himself best he could, "Do you really oppose of us that badly?"

The question caught Isshin of guard, "Y-yes. I do. It just doesn't seem right Ichigo."

"Well then, I don't care what you think. Renji and I are gonna be together no madder what you do anyways."

"And how are you going to pull that off."

"He'll come back, you'll see.'

"Like hell he will."

Ichigo stared daggers at his father. He hated him so much. "You'll see…"

**________**

_Hey sorry guys, meager road block on this story. I really ran out of stuff to right about, plus I didn't know where it was going, hell, I still don't, but lets find out together, eh? More coming. _


End file.
